


Printemps

by yrko69



Series: Les Saisons [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M, Rosati, attempted adherence to history, 授权翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrko69/pseuds/yrko69
Summary: “就像大家知道的，我在今天到达这里——在国民公会召开之前。”“大多数人会为更多的休息时间而推迟他们的出席。”“而我并非大多数人。他们或许享受游离于风云变幻之外的感觉，这样于我却仿若被放逐。”——圣茹斯特来到了巴黎。无意之间打乱了罗伯斯庇尔井然有序的个人生活。





	Printemps

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Printemps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633414) by [Ethike_arete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethike_arete/pseuds/Ethike_arete). 



> 授权翻译，原文请见：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633414
> 
> 为了中文的可读性，基本采取的都是意译手段。有些地方可能原文并未明写，但我觉得在中文语境下明写会更有可读性，所以擅自加进译文。
> 
> 作者长难句很多，我只能尽量保证原意准确，但不排除因为水平有限而有翻译错误，如若对译文有任何异议，欢迎告知＞＿＜
> 
> 最后，作者用英文描绘构造出的情感氛围十分浓烈，我觉得译文没有译出其中的十分之一……如若喜欢这个故事，请一定要去读原文。

_**巴黎, 1792** _

 

法国的革命延展着公众的意志，也充当着公义的脏腑。它生命鲜活，无从遏止，如同翱翔于天空的群鸟，时而危险地暴露于雄鹰的追击，却亦可享受羽毛拂过自由的微风。群鸟或曾远离雅各宾，现在飞鸟还巢，如同刚刚被驯服，安静地栖息下来。然又是事出何因，自由的生灵愿意回归饲养员的怀抱？它们将被粗暴地剪断翅膀，被折断脖子，被开膛破肚，被扔进锅灶。

 

而雅各宾俱乐部本身则是马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔灵魂的延展。他正坐在其中，感觉整个俱乐部就仿佛自己的一条幻肢。他懂得它的心绪，如同农民知晓云朵和月亮的语言，水手明了海浪汹涌和潮汐起伏的意义。他对它了若指掌，可以不费吹灰之力地洞悉任何微妙之处，就连以警觉与可靠著称的库东都无法做到这一步。布里索有次曾说Maxime简直就是一只蜘蛛，如若他本意不在嘲讽和辱骂，Maxime没准都要承认他说得还挺对：如同那些伸展肢体、感触着蛛丝上的每一丝细微颤动的球形纺织工们一样，Maxime亦能够敏锐地感触到俱乐部成员之间的每一丝变化——不露声色的低声争论、逐渐成形的新进派系、以及他的听众们的情绪强度。正因如此，在1792年的夏天，萦绕着死亡的阵痛之中，Maxime感触到了克洛索正在往纺锤上缠绕全新的命运，迄今为止略显松散的线绳纠缠上了他原本的人生。那种触感，就好像对着他酸痛充血的眼睛打出一串变幻的强光，又或从看不见的矮墙上突然跌落在地。

他的眼镜仍旧架在他的假发上，俱乐部成员们的脸在他的视野里便只剩下了模糊的一片，好像大卫随手涂上调色板的油彩。当这样的色彩被剥离出了形状，Maxime才勉强感觉出有个人正在接近他。鉴于他视力堪忧，与其说他看到、不如说他感到观众们的注意焦点正在转移。这样的转移与正在进食的羊群注意到猎人的脚步声时的警惕异曲同工。Maxime现在满心希望自己可以共享他们所有人的视力，以便能全方位无死角地观察一下这位靠近他的客人——在大家对各种各样的惊世骇俗逐渐习以为常的当下，他却能如此轻而易举地引起全场的注意。

 _这可能意味着什么？_ Maxime很想知道。尽管他更想与库东讨论罗兰最近在 _温度计日报*_ 上匆忙写就的文章，却仍旧选择把眼镜放下到了灼痛的眼睛前方。片刻之间，光线从模糊的篝火聚焦而成明亮的烛光：他看到一张分外年轻的面容，大理石般的脸庞对称得精妙绝伦，赫菲斯托斯在雕琢它的时候定然没有带任何的刻意，只有用粗糙的双手去抚摸和触碰的爱意。他的嘴唇饱满，完美如同一张斯基泰弓。虽然他们只隔着一个礼貌的安全距离，Maxime却无法精确道出对方眼睛的颜色，只知它们深沉又深邃，如同暗夜中的海水。他也无法完全读懂他的表情，它其中的一部分诉说着他们相识已久的久别重逢。这让Maxime变得十分困惑，因为对方显然是一个一旦相遇便会令人难以忘怀的人——这样的意识几乎刺痛了他。

在他旁边，大卫倾身向前，带着一种显而易见的激动。Maxime将目光转向他，立刻便懂了画家从他独有的观察角度所能体会出的本质与震撼：这里正站着一位值得为之从各个角度作上画作千幅的缪斯。Maxime可能会为此发笑：其他人或许会奋起保护他免遭刺杀，与此同时画家却忙于将他用线条抽象为另一幅裹着皱巴巴的被单的赫克托尔。*

 

“Maxime，”大卫问了一个听上去不会有第二个答案的问题，“你认不认识……？”

“罗伯斯庇尔公民，”年轻人开了口，声音低沉而坚定，好像一位导师在呼唤一位走神学生，试图将他的注意力拉回拉丁语课堂。

“公民，我们是否相识？”Maxime问道。他站起身，在那个瞬间直白地感受到他们之间每一寸的身高差。

“……或是否曾经相见？”

 

_我应该会记起你的……_

 

年轻人短暂地阖上了他好看的深色眼眸。他下颌微抬，站姿挺拔，好似站在发表宣言的风口浪尖。没有傲慢，只有一种坚定——尽管二者相差微妙，极其容易被误解。当他再次开口，他并未像有些人会刻意为之的那样放低声音。

“我感知您如同感知上帝——透过世间的神迹。”他说，仿佛在引用一行广为传颂的诗句。他垂眼看向Maxime，并未鞠躬，只是深深一点头，漂亮的卷发垂下面颊两侧。

“您最为谦卑与顺从的仆人。”*

“圣茹斯特！”

 

Maxime的声音迸出喉咙，犹如飞鸟冲破桎梏。他抬起手，仿若要去追逐这个脱口而出的名字，却被名字的主人轻柔地锁住了手腕。如果别人在他面前这般失态，Maxime多半会出言训责—— _请自重，公民_ ——然而这一刻，他却让人大跌眼镜地加入了其中。他放纵自己沉溺于对方明媚安静的笑容、刻进眉梢眼角的喜悦，也同样沉溺于 自己这般单纯的喜爱之情能被轻易地允许与接纳的陌生感觉。 _放轻松_ ，年轻人的双手的温度仿佛在说： _我已来到这里，从此与你共负喜悦与责任。_

 

“您终于来到巴黎了，圣茹斯特公民。”

Maxime艰难地说道，脸上的肌肉不合时宜然不受控制地痉挛着。

“真诚地欢迎您的到来。”

他的感觉仿佛从如履薄冰的境地回到了厚实的冰面。即便如此，圣茹斯特松开他手时，周边世界仍旧微妙地翘着边倾斜起来。放手之前那人最后按了一下他的手腕，力道不轻，Maxime的腕骨为此发出了痛苦的抗议。

 

 

“就像大家知道的，我在今天到达这里——在国民公会召开之前。”

“大多数人会为更多的休息时间而推迟他们的出席。”

“而我并非大多数人。他们或许享受游离于风云变幻之外的感觉，这样于我却仿若被放逐。”

 

Maxime已从他们断断续续的往来信笺中感受过了这样的情绪，单是其本身便足以调动大卫和库东的热情。他们提了很多问题，做了很多评论，Maxime没有听得太完整，只知道圣茹斯特用无懈可击的礼节对答如流，使得两位见多识广的长辈印象深刻。他们没用多久便从他逻辑清晰的寥寥数语中获得了诸多信息：他曾仕于国民卫队，他家中兄妹几何，他在巴黎下榻何处。简而言之，他们探究着他，而后彻底接受了他。如此之彻底，以至于大卫已经伸手揽住了圣茹斯特盈盈一握的窄腰，带着他在会场中走动，就像正与一位双颊绯红的爱侣从容漫步。

也太过彻底：这应是一个为之努力的目标、一个被承诺的愿景——有着难以承受之重，却又根本毫无意义。Maxime抓住了一个不失礼貌的时机，把眼镜重新推回到假发上。世界温和地模糊下来，人们重新变回一片片交织的光与色。纵然如此，圣茹斯特的光芒也比其他人来得耀眼。在他双肩之上，年轻议员的声音仍旧清晰可辨，穿越一片喧嚣，直击Maxime心底，仿若Maxime的耳朵只为聆听他的声音而设。

“您将发现我与众不同，公民。您会见证。若您允许：我将创造历史。”

 

又过了数个小时，在大部分成员都已回到家、坠入梦乡又或温柔乡之时，Maxime独自走回了家。暗夜结着冰冷的霜，当他踏入杜坡莱家的院子时，街道上几乎空无一人。仅有的烛光和月光照亮了通往他卧室的阶梯。体贴的Éléonore为他留了几盏灯，周围熔下来的大量残蜡昭示着他的迟归。他将手伸进了它们微弱的火苗中，想起了在他离开之前、大卫向他复述了几遍的惊人故事：圣茹斯特曾是如何带着激烈的革命热情将手伸进了烈焰之中的——在炽烈的火舌之下，保皇党的宣传册正被灼烧吞噬。

 

尽力清空了自己的思绪，Maxime打开了书桌上的一个小柜子。

 

很多信件都早已被他遗弃。时间的推移和政治经验的积累造就了变化无数，以至连Camille的来信都未能全部幸免被丢弃的命运。然而有一封他仍旧留着：一张廉价朴素的长方形粗糙信纸，手书潦草而匆忙，仿佛写字的手难以跟上驾驭它的心。

这行文字： _我感知您如同感知上帝。_

现在它们被赋予了声音，轻而易举便能一遍遍地回放，在安静的房间中、在Maxime的脑海里。

 

*****

在那之后的数个星期里，圣茹斯特照例出席雅各宾俱乐部的例会。有时他到得迟一些，有时到得早一些。Maxime站在讲台上发表演讲时，他通常都会坐在最前面。在烛光的反射之下，他的面容便会燃成Maxime黯淡的视野中最为闪耀的部分。如此之明亮，以至有时Maxime甚至会刻意避开自己绿色眼镜中清晰的世界，仅靠着记忆脱稿讲话，用陈年轶事或引经据典来修饰他的论点——若非如此，他本极有可能带着毋庸置疑的轻视来否决这些花里胡哨的东西。在他眼中看来，圣茹斯特是如此礼貌有加，在一群受人尊敬的革命者当中显得格外疏远而冷漠。他并不会像其他人那样对知名人士的观点多加赞同，就算他有，这样的尊崇也未曾过多地降临在Maxime身上，只像训练蜂鸟摄取花蜜时喂予的水滴那样间断而细小。圣茹斯特对他的赞美之辞通常短暂精炼，却每一句都可以将Maxime理性的逻辑和感性的想象推向更为广阔的天空。Maxime追逐着这样的赞誉，无法自拔。

 

就像伊卡洛斯，他不断地飞翔，飞翔，飞翔。

 

Maxime有时会想，圣茹斯特对他的观点如若流露出哪怕一个字的鄙夷之情，它都会像暴烈的阳光一样投射上他蜡做的翅膀，一寸一寸地将它们熔断。

他深知，随之而来的坠落足以使他粉身碎骨，尖肋刺入心脏，永世不得超生。

  
  
*****

“你知道，我想我们新当选的某位议员已经引起了你的注意，Maxime。”Camille说道，声音尖锐。

 

这是一个霜冻的清晨后紧跟着的寒冷日子，也是国民公会的成员们得到的（或说偷来的）难得一遇的休息日之一。Maxime和Camille之间也曾情爱炽烈，全情投入，如今两人却惊异地发现这样的情感已经堕入了中年人常会有的乡村生活一般的平庸和平淡。尽管如此，Maxime有时仍旧错觉他们还像往常一样，环绕在对方的轨道之中，从未曾远离。过往的日子里他们一同有过太多的人生体验，回忆的甜蜜与苦涩交织，仿佛黑咖啡混合着细砂糖。虽然当下他们正像学生时代的假日那样挽着手穿行于皇家宫殿，虽然Camille十分信任地把Maxime圈固在身边抖机灵逗他笑，两人的灵魂却仍旧渐行渐远。如若说在大多数人眼里，Camille那不加节制的温暖、沾染墨痕的手指以及神经质的嘴唇代表的是平易近人的凡尘俗世，那么Maxime便只好是一轮孤月，冰冷而善变，高悬于遥不可及的夜空。

 

“代表中有很多杰出的公民。”Maxime说，“他们如今可以为民众发声。除此之外，你指什么？”

“但、但我们现在只是在讨论，国、国民公会。”

“当然。若要审判国王，这是不错的开始。”

 

斯巴达人的灵魂隐隐作响于字里行间，而圣茹斯特的灵魂翩然起舞于Maxime的唇喉之间。

 

“很多人，也许，但、但我指的是其中的一个人：圣茹斯特，不是吗？我还记得他愚蠢的来信中，那些无、无聊的辞句。”

Maxime不屑一顾：“我并不觉得它们无聊。”

“你当然不觉得，他不是叫、叫你上帝吗？我很想知道，除了显得他像个虔诚的牧师外，这对他到底还有什么意义，没准让他以为自己可以因此跪上盛放圣餐的祭坛？”

“这样很失礼，Camille。”Maxime声色俱厉，脑中闪现过一百个Camille曾开过的琐碎的玩笑，“你想暗示什么？”

“不是什么可怕或违法的东西。不过那个漂、漂亮的乡、乡巴佬……”Camille一如往常地笑了一下，来掩饰他的言语障碍，“幸好追慕你的姑娘们对古希腊人的兄弟之爱没什么了解，否则我怀疑她们会很希望把他美丽的头颅喂给断头台，就算他显然重视它多过他那系到下巴的领结和精致过度的衣装。”

 

Maxime的行为全无意识地脱离了他自己的掌控：他手臂上的肌肉本能地抽动着，猛然推开了Camille。他没有勇气去看Camille那张漂亮的面孔：同样深色的瞳孔却与圣茹斯特的截然不同，当中没有任何温暖、希望和真诚的痕迹。在圣茹斯特抵达巴黎最初的日子里，Maxime曾经试图比较两人，说服自己当时那种猝不及防、近乎失礼的迷恋只不过是因为他与Camille的相似之处：他们的脸上都有着永恒的少年气息，留着半长的卷发，目光深邃而悠远。Maxime现在才陡然发现这不过是他的错觉。他无法去接触Camille因为充满嘲讽而黯然失色的目光，转而将注意力集中到他曾如此深爱过的那双手上。现在他只能看到它们上面的一些黑色斑点，可能预示着某种阴险的病症。腐败从其中蔓延而出，毒性终将吞噬Camille，或许终有一天也将吞噬可怜的Lucile，除非她柔顺品性带来的甜蜜可以成功抑制它的前行。

 

“你真的很低俗。”他断言道。

“曾经有那么一段日子，Maxime，低俗是我们共同的语言。人们或许称呼你为‘不可腐化者’，但我与你如此亲密，我知道你的一切。”他叹了口气，仿佛在尝试教育一个特别笨拙的学生，“欲望终会让坚冰融化，它或许会因寒冷的夜晚而推迟，但最终我们都会在自己的本性面前退让和瓦解。不要忘了：你第一次跌倒时是我在那里。是我把你推得跌跌撞撞的，但我不记得你曾有过任何抱怨。”

“天呢，Camille，是谁教你说这些的，丹东吗？我认识你的时候，你的唇舌只为说拉丁语而生。”

“你与工人阶级离得太远，Maxime。若说丹东教过我什么，便是你若想领导民众，就必须学着去说他们的语言。顺便你需要知道：我的唇舌通常也会说点其他东西。”

“我相信别人的善良——或者至少试着去相信。而非他们的堕落。”

“好吧，Maxime，恐怕这没我什么事了。”

Camille不无戏谑地倾身过来，好像要当众吻他的嘴，“和你的斯巴达小朋友过得愉快。”

Maxime推开他，抽身离开，这一次Camille没有加以挽留，只在他身后留下了一连串笑声，笑声中充满了嘲讽。

 

*****

“我注意到——当然了——周二你即将发表第一次演说。”

 

在离开Camille后，Maxime花费了数天之久来下定决心推行这样一个不值一提的举措：在公会散会的夜晚拦下准备离开的圣茹斯特。尽管他知道年轻人早已对他的声音烂熟于心，他仍旧痛恨走廊的墙壁将它无限地放大。他对自己的言辞向来自信有加，却从未满意于自己的声音。他喉中每一根可怜的琴弦都在被他奏鸣调动，成形的乐曲听在耳中却跑调得仿佛发自一把失修的小提琴。Maxime清了清嗓子，试图给这把不幸的乐器调一下音。

“我或许可以，”他说，“如你愿意，提供一些微薄的建议供你参考。”

他指了指圣茹斯特手中攥着的一叠讲稿。他对其中的内容一无所知，却希望自己看起来能有至少可以蒙混过关的自信。这种以前辈的姿态给予指导的尝试并未让给他披上一身舒适的斗篷，却更像塞了一套不合身的衣服，让Maxime现在恨不得用它勒死自己。圣茹斯特看着他，好像拥有所罗门的双眼，仅靠凝神注视，便可洞悉一切伪装。

“十分感激您不吝赐教，罗伯斯庇尔公民。”他最终说，“但我并不需要帮助。”

 

Maxime突然有点慌，他是否做错了什么？对方礼貌的点头致谢是不是有点过于冷淡？而他转身离开的速度是不是比以往来得要快一些？

“我是否造成了冒犯，公民？”Maxime对着他离去的背影喊道，“若真如此，希望我能够补救。”

圣茹斯特停下脚步，转过身来。他的表情有一瞬间的晃动，上面写满了震惊，颧骨上染着红晕，如果有人偶然路过，没准会以为他是被谁打了一巴掌。然而在他看向Maxime时，骄傲与自持已使他收敛了表情，换上了此时理应该有的一脸欣然。如若Camille看到Maxime此时的反应，必然会开始尖刻地嘲笑他——随着圣茹斯特靠得越来越近，Maxime明显开始慌乱，他的眼睛和嘴唇神经质地颤动着，无法抑制。

 

“您认为我这样不堪一击吗，公民？如此轻易便可被冒犯？究竟是谁浪费了您的夜晚，向您耳中注入诽谤的毒药？”

圣茹斯特倾过身，脸上的表情好像医生在病人身上发现了什么不得了的疾病征兆。

“让我以我的保证来为您拔除余毒：我未曾被冒犯，您亦无需补救。”

 

马拉在此时路过了他们，他停在了Maxime身边，爆出一阵爽朗的笑。

“我的老天，现在我们得对付你们两个棘手货了。饶了我们吧，大律师和大演说家。”

 

他一掌拍向Maxime的后背，掌风卷着一股子强烈的醋酸味道，吞噬了他们所有人。

“公民，您可真是个白痴。学生有时必须向导师证明自己。年轻人，你说是不是？”

 

圣茹斯特将头转向马拉，尽管他的目光仍旧停留在Maxime身上。

“我会用我自己的利齿咬上路易·卡佩刻在这个国家身上的伤口。”他最后说道，“用我自己的口唇吸出其中的毒液。就算我会被它灼伤，就算我会因它而死。”

Maxime别无选择，只能接受这个不无精致又坚定异常的答案。而马拉用舌头打出了一串赞许的啧啧声。待到圣茹斯特离开他们，医生用骨瘦如柴的手臂环住了Maxime，把他拽到了身旁。

“我操，”他说，“这小子可以仅靠唇枪舌剑埋葬一个人。最好他站在我们这边，嗯？”

 

*****

“……如同我们脱胎换骨于汪达尔人一样，或许有一天，洗去了当今世界的歧视与偏见的人们会震惊地发现：这个时代如此之野蛮，审判暴君竟被看作一件神圣的事……”

永远充满狂热气息的国民公会鲜少能够沉默如斯。事实上，尽管保皇派党羽们的席位上会时而传出嘀嘀咕咕的咒骂，漂浮在国民公会上方的空气却仍旧前所未有地安静。坐在席位上的议员们、观众席上的旁听者，每一个人都在仔细倾听。圣茹斯特低沉有力的声音毫不费力地传遍全场每一个角落，而人们逐字逐句追随着他掷地有声的话语。

“……未来的某一天，人们亦会震撼于这样的事实：十八世纪人性的进步程度，竟还比不上凯撒的时代……”

有如一阵狂风吹过，雅各宾的代表们被调动起了情绪，每个人都用自己的方式表达着内心的激动：马拉咬牙切齿地骂着什么，大卫发出一声欣赏的叹息，Camille涩涩地皱起了眉，而Maxime坐着，全身紧绷，双手攥着座位的边缘，仿若他的生命全系于此。他迷失在时间的怒浪造就的海难之中，圣茹斯特长身鹤立的遥远沙滩便是他唯一存活的希望。他曾将那人嘴唇的曲线比作一张上好的斯基泰弓，现在Maxime知道这不止只是个简单的比喻：那人唇为臂，舌似弦，出口的字句皆为利箭。而他，马克西米连·罗伯斯庇尔，不可腐化者，如今被万箭穿心，万劫不复。伤痕里刻满了那人出类拔萃的才华，他所能做的全部就只有尽力按住每道伤口，感受着鲜血从指缝中滴滴坠落。

“……我们追求自由，却变为彼此的奴隶；我们探寻本性，却野蛮地攻城略地；我们渴望共和、独立、统一，却四分五裂，温柔地对待一个暴君……”

演讲仍在继续，圣茹斯特站在讲坛之上，如同美丽的加拉蒂亚*。尽管Maxime温柔的锉刀甚至不曾理顺他桀骜的卷发，但他仿佛确由Maxime通过每一个梦境、愿望、渴求，共历史一起雕琢而成的塑像，言语共世界赋予他血与肉。Maxime想要穿过整个会场，想要搂过他的腰，想要站在蒙昧的世界面前宣告他与他肝胆相照。让卢梭抱着他那套女性与男性互补的理论长眠去吧，在这个问题上他们看法相悖，使得Maxime不介意宣称这位伟大的哲学家是个蠢货。他身上的每个细胞都清楚地知道：圣茹斯特才是命里注定要与他互补的人，哪怕他们性别一致。

“公民们，即将判决路易的并非司法法庭……而是议会，是人民，是你们。”

 

演讲结束得过于迅速，好像一个破碎的咒语。有那么片刻，会场里一片静默，宛如暴风雨前的平静。然后沉默被雷霆一般的掌声与彩声打破，欢呼声与尖叫声呼啸而过，仿佛敲打在屋顶上窗棱下的狂风骤雨。Maxime在决堤而出的喧嚣中站起身，和人们一起鼓掌与欢呼，尽管他根本不知道自己都在欢呼些什么。那大抵并非任何来自俗世的语言，而是从精神深处抽枝发芽蔓延而出的灵魂之语。圣茹斯特的目光穿越过公会上空厚重的空气，来到Maxime的眼中。他的嘴角微笑浮现，闪耀得仿佛乌云层中一抹明亮的阳光。

 

“我要发言！让我发言！”

Maxime理智而疏远的一部分听着他自己的喊叫，好像这些声音发自别人的喉咙。他感到自己在移动，试图拨开人山人海向前走，然而有人——有好多人——在他叫嚷的时候把他拉了回来，同时呼吁着恢复秩序。他不在乎这些，他要登台演讲。就算他对他到底想要讲什么一无所知，就算他唯一可能脱口而出的词句就只有圣茹斯特这个被上帝赐福过的名字。

 

 

“这可真是名副其实的处女演讲。”当他们几个小时后重新在雅各宾俱乐部会面时，马拉说，“这个独特的处女在公会流的血真不少，革命的床单都被他弄湿了。”

Maxime皱起了眉头，他厌恶这个肮脏的比喻。厌恶可能亵渎这场演讲的所有事物——它本是如此神圣。

“别跟那撇嘴，罗伯斯庇尔。今天他发表观点时就数你叫得起劲。看，兄弟，”

马拉说着，往他座位里一靠，好像他刚刚证明出了一个复杂的定理。然后他指了指Maxime的脸。

“你的双颊上印着诚实的真相。我们亲爱的不可腐化者。”

 

如若圣茹斯特没有突然出现在俱乐部中，Maxime肯定会出言回击他们的玩笑与嘲弄。随着年轻议员的到来，那些丑陋的、下流的、让Maxime回想起自己学生时代的粗鄙玩笑尽皆止歇，只剩下向他的演讲致敬的祝贺与赞美，以及在Maxime的鼓励下所发起的把它印成册传阅的请求。圣茹斯特谦和有礼地表示了赞同。然后只剩Maxime站在他对面，与他相视而笑。他们之间曾有单纯的友谊，理应存在于其中的秩序已被彻底打乱。崭新的世界早就形成，一切法则都被改写。

 

“我想要拥抱您，公民。”圣茹斯特最后说，“若有您的认可，那些华而不实的辞句本可以更好。”

“不。”Maxime说，本意是“不，你已经做到了最好”。但是他的言语干涸在了源头，未经流出便已消失无踪。幸好圣茹斯特已经走上前，在他不甚光洁的脸颊上印下纯洁的亲吻，化解了他无法完成讲话的尴尬。

“我的朋友，”Maxime抓住了对方的手臂，一遍又一遍地念着，回以一个又一个的亲吻，“我最亲爱的挚友。”

 

仿若握着念珠念诵着革命特有的玫瑰经： _我的朋友，我的朋友，我最亲爱的挚友。此间有爱，此间唯有爱。_

 

*****

“圣茹斯特什么都不是，他只是一个色情狂，二流子，小偷，骗子。”

“一个与你截然不同的罗马人，宝贝儿。”丹东跟着说，“包括那方面。”

 

Maxime僵硬地站在杜坡莱家属于自己的房间中，存放着圣茹斯特最早来信的小柜子在他眼角模糊成了一抹毫无意义的颜色。他的目光从捏着一本查禁书籍的Camille身上转向霸占了他最喜欢的扶手椅的丹东。这位巨人看上去根本不适合他的椅子，也不像对类似指控有任何兴趣的人，除非所谓指控只是为了取乐。

 

“这种诽谤作品居然能劳动您二位光临寒舍，真是难以想象。”Maxime说。

“它们根本不是诽谤。”丹东回道，“不是那种我宁可用来擦屁股的东西，这首诗简直比你尝试写的歌还要糟糕。”

“你呢，Camille？我是否可以相信你的光临关乎我们的友谊？尽管我们最近并不常常相伴。”

“我恨他。”Camille的回应简单直白，“我马上就会像处决路易·卡佩那样把他推进无边的地狱和诅、诅咒。但我受不了你那荒谬绝伦的狂热被整个法国看在眼里，所以在那之前，我决定先让你知道真相。”

“哈，记者的特权。你宣称着真相，实际却在捍卫传播谣言的正当性。”

“这不是谣言。注意你的用词，Maxime。”Camille说，他的声音充满了尖锐的杀气。

“……爱欲的喘息盖、盖过了海浪的吟唱，他们纠缠与爱、爱抚，窒息于燃尽一切的情欲……”*

丹东野猪一样从鼻孔里重重地哼了一声，然后抱歉地冲他们挥了挥手。

“糟糕的诗文，不打磕巴也一样糟糕，”他说，“虽然情感的调动还挺不错的。Camille，再念两句，我需要点乐子放松一下，他的那些修女们……”

 

Maxime打断了他，几乎是用抢的从Camille手上夺过了书册。

“这是为了刺伤我吗？”

“这是为了警告你，老朋友。你如此珍视你的声誉，碰到脏东西后，总得洗洗手……”

“Camille……”

“他是个混、混蛋。他可能看起来美丽优雅，如同象牙与玫瑰，但灵魂早已深陷泥潭。这种人看你一眼，都会污染你干净的双手。”

“你和他的美如出一辙，而丹东和我必须面对没有这种……”

“操你大爷。”丹东哼了一声，“老子貌美如花。”

 

Maxime应该给予这个打断一个微笑，他知道丹东可能是在试图缓和他们之间令人窒息的紧张气氛。然而他现在不准备让步，亦不会背叛他的朋友。

“你也有相同的美貌，Camille，会不分性别地吸引着所有人的美。”Maxime回到了他本来的论点上，“但是嫉妒像钻石项链一样缠住了你，它让你面露病容，提醒别人它已开始带着饥饿的贪婪榨取你新鲜的血液。”

“你在指控我？”

“是。”

“那么罪名是？”

“最低等的情绪掌控了你的仇恨，你却并不加以克制。你摇摆不定如同风向标，风往哪边吹就往哪边指，所以你时常被吹得团团转，和一个风车没什么两样。”

 

像所有挚友之间一样，他们之间常有争吵，互相斥责。在最早的时日里，他们靠激烈绵长的做爱来弥补一切；后来他们将致歉的字句写上潮湿的信纸。而时至今日，他们相对而立，剑拔弩张如同斗兽场里的角斗士，尽管他们赤手空拳，唯一的武器只有言语。丹东可能闻到了空气中弥漫的血腥味，他像观战的罗马皇帝一样从椅子上坐直了身体，密切注视着他俩。

 

“让我们来像朋友一样分别吧。”Camille最后说道，不无客气。

“告辞，至少，”Maxime说着，伸出他的手。

“我会读一读它的。”

“然后为你信错了人而哭泣。”

“若是你指‘错信’。”他说，“我早已为此流干了眼泪。”

 

*****

他们并肩散着步，现在他们——他，和圣茹斯特——这样的机会较之前多了起来。在鲜见的休息日或者仅有的几个小时的空闲中，Maxime可能会外出遛一遛Brount，然后装作碰巧偶遇他年轻的朋友。或者他们会一起从杜坡莱家离开，Maxime会开玩笑说他好像正在囤积来自圣茹斯特的陪伴，尽管一般人对这种陪伴的需求其实远少于他们的普通朋友实际会给的。更多的时候，是他们在雅各宾散会后一同回家。那时夜深人静，长街无人——哪怕是那些能够认出他们的人，所以他们不会被打扰。Maxime此时正享受着这样的时光，年轻议员陪伴在侧，此外再无其他，除了静静流淌的塞纳河，以及他口袋里的一本Organt。

Maxime尚未提起诗集。就像之前很多次一样，当面临着难以抉择的状况时，他通常会犹豫很久。如果他明日死于非命，前来整理他遗物的人们就会发现他文件中夹杂着的潦草笔记和图表，他在其中权衡他到底要不要提起这件事。他知道如若不提，它终有一天会浮出水面，反噬成他无解的心病——真相总是如此。但此时此刻，他仍旧犹豫地徘徊在圣茹斯特沉默的身影旁，就像一只小鸟躲在恢弘雕塑背后的阴影中，计算着将自己翻到阳光下的成本和收益。

 

“我的朋友，”Maxime最终下定了决心。他停下得过于突然，圣茹斯特已经又往前走出了好几步，他转过头来，看着Maxime。

“我们在这休息一会吧。”

 

圣茹斯特瞥了一眼Maxime的停留处，显然对他选了这样一个阴影幽深的地方休息困惑不已。他的目光逐一扫过河流和附近的栏杆，当他看回仍旧立于原地的Maxime时，表情中便只剩下温柔的关切。在如此温柔的注视之下，Maxime觉得自己口袋中东西在不断加重，仿若一个沉重的负罪。

 

“您的身体，公民……？”

“不，不关身体的事。我只是必须解决一些关乎于你的问题，否则今晚我无法回家。”

 

这句话过于正式，即便听在Maxime自己耳中，都僵硬得过了分。他动了一下，靠上了护栏，背对着一半上冻的河水。冬季尚且干燥，未曾下雪，但寒冷仍能轻而易举地渗入Maxime薄薄的衣裤，折磨得他骨头生疼。圣茹斯特没准也正身受同样的酷刑，但他恰到好处地隐藏起了痛苦，只有叹息一般绵长的呼吸暗示着他的不适。年轻人晃起双腿跃过石栏，面对着河水坐了下来，他们坐得很近，手臂与髋部甚至都靠在一起。Maxime可以选择将话题结束在这里，或者从成百上千个更为紧迫的话题中随便找一个说，而不是继续纠结于对方的道德问题。然最终他还是从口袋中挖出了这本要命的诗集，将它的封面暴露于昏暗的光芒之下。

人们常爱诟病圣茹斯特脾气暴烈，然而此刻他既未退缩，亦未震怒。他的表情最初如寒冰般坚硬，片刻之后却融为一张悲剧的面具。他没有伸手接过书册，也没有断然拒绝以求自保。只是点头承认了事实。Maxime从这之中看到了一副最为可怕的图景：圣茹斯特站在断头台前的阶梯上，可爱的头发被粗暴地剪短，以使铡刀畅行无阻，被冷漠问责的重量则迫使他弯下了脖子。

 

“文字甚为专注。”Maxime开着玩笑，他的声音飘荡在干冷的空气中，越发显得单薄。

“它不会……永远不会……减少我对你的分毫尊重。但有人会去尝试……若有可能，你的生命不该被锁于道德非难的桎梏。”

Maxime时常感觉他人不愿与他肢体接触，所以他也通常很少主动发起不必要的碰触。然而他现在十分轻易地便把手搭上了圣茹斯特的肩，惊叹于他肩膀的坚实与他肌肤上的温暖，即便隔着一层外衣依旧清晰可鉴。

“您给予谅解只因您愿与我真诚相待，我知道。”圣茹斯特说，“是我未曾自重，我很惭愧。”

“我也……曾经年轻。”Maxime缓缓地说，“不管你已经相信了什么。我确也有曾经轻言的证据遗留在世上。受诅咒的欲望从未消失，仍旧如同古老的习俗那样支配着我们。”

他停了一下，他如今才知道，他仍旧可以感受到自己身上少年一般的意气风发，与此同时古老沧桑、得人敬重，如同另一位玛士撒拉。

“我也写过这样愚蠢又热烈的诗句，词句繁琐，仿佛我曾经爱过……”

 

Maxime一时无法继续谈话，闪回的时光正从他身体两侧飞速流过。现在，他和圣茹斯特坐在塞纳河冰冷又难闻的河岸上；现在，他躺在舒服的摇椅中，仿佛摩西蜷缩在斯卡尔普河岸边温暖的芦苇丛中；现在，他套着他朴素的正装，感受着岁岁年年岁月无情；现在，他无所事事地躺在温暖的大地上，假发随意地丢弃上草地，好像一张小动物的毛皮。

 

“是谁这般幸运，”圣茹斯特的声音传过来，“能让您撰以诗句赠其赞美。”

 

将近十年以前，Maxime从罗萨蒂的例会里溜了出来，Balsamine靠在他身上，阳光洒上他的金发，仿若为他加冕了一个光环。Maxime在黑夜里最终接上圣茹斯特的目光时，其中的坦率与真诚让他想起了久远以前的这一刻，甚至勾起了他的些许期待。圣茹斯特会不会也和Balsamine一样伸手揽住他纤细的腰？将他拉近，而后在指尖熟练地试图去摸索束身胸衣的带子时产生一丝犹豫，因为他不会发现什么胸衣，只会碰触到另一个男性瘦削的脊柱上节节突起的骨节。

他想： _若你试图用双手将我打破再重塑，那将令我痛苦不堪。_

 

“我恐怕并非诗人。”Maxime低语道，打破了这个他不想再次面对的瞬间。

“我从来抓不住我想要表达的主题的本质，纵使它们简单而浅薄。”

“那么我们的作品并无不同。”圣茹斯特说，他特有的一点幽默重新流淌回他的声音。

“我们处决了自己的文字，如同人们在巴士底处决了落奈。”

“无礼。”Maxime断然道，尽管他根本压制不住喉中翻滚的笑意。这个病状大有裨益，它缓和了他的胃痛，减轻了其中的重压。

“Camille已认定你是最为无法无天的恶棍。”

“我则认定他是一枚不该存在于世的硬币，由腐败所铸。”

 

这是一个相当危险的想法，Maxime并没有机会在它附近盘桓太久。圣茹斯特向他伸出手来。Maxime看着他赤裸而苍白的手落上了自己的腕。他们在阴影与冷风中坐了太久，他大理石般细腻的肌肤已变得如其一般的冰冷。实在是遗憾。Maxime自己的双手也已冻至毫无知觉，所以当他们肌肤相触，他的感觉就好像山麓被冰川覆盖一样麻木。圣茹斯特从他手中轻巧地接过了薄薄的书册。

 

“消失吧。”圣茹斯特突然诵念道。他站起身，立足于河岸边缘，看着让人心惊肉跳，Maxime甚至差点伸手去抓他的衣角。他像弓手一样向后拉过胳膊，接着把那本惹人生厌的书扔进了塞纳河。水花飞溅，书册沉没。从它的消失之处放射而出的一圈圈涟漪成为了它存在于世的最后证据。

圣茹斯特低头看向Maxime，城市的灯火为他加冕上一圈光环。Maxime突然开始后悔他曾将两人的美进行比较，因为圣茹斯特中没有Balsamine的任何特质，反之亦然。Balsamine脆弱易折，备受蹂躏，仿佛春天里因尚未绽放而无人问津的花苞，而圣茹斯特却似花茎带刺的新生玫瑰，美艳凌厉，无可侵犯。

 

“消失吧，”圣茹斯特重复道，“带走无益于我们本性的一切。”

_是的。_

他将音量挑高，声音回荡在石头和水面上：“带走无益于共和国的一切。”

_是的。_

“带走神权与特权。”

_是的。_

“甚至，带走爱。”

 

Maxime的呼吸卡在了喉咙里，冰冷而凝滞，几乎让他窒息而亡。他疑惑地看着他年轻的朋友夸张地放下手，等待着进一步的解释，如同他会在国民公会里做的那样。

 

“带走爱。”圣茹斯特又说了一遍，声音柔和而平静。

“除非它可被打磨成利刃，捍卫人民的福祉。”

 

*****

在圣茹斯特溺杀了自己的作品后，又过了几天，Camille来到了杜坡莱家。这一次他是单独来的，带了一瓶只有他自己会喝的酒（尽管看在失去的时光的份上，Maxime假装要喝，其实并没有喝）。Camille还是曾经的Camille，革命之前的Camille，能言善辩、却缺乏技巧，又或缺乏激烈的怨恨或慷慨的赞美。Maxime意识到自己对打败对手的胜利颇有信心。他想，这是一个值得为之谱写诗篇的悲剧，只不过他不会是那个作者。

“你开心吗？”Camille问道。时间已经过了午夜。这个问题所指可以包罗万象。或许他只是随口问了一个他不敢向另一位知己问出口的问题。

“我对我所拥有的一切十分满足。”Maxime说，“我别无所求，除了国家的和平。当下世界动荡，我认为我已得到所可能的最大满足。这么多亲爱的朋友在我身边。我的小家庭，甚至跑来跑去的你，像个做错事的兄弟。”

“Maxime……”Camille张口想说什么，继而愣在当场。

 

Maxime不必四处张望寻找原因。熟悉的脚步声告诉他接下来会看到什么：圣茹斯特刚刚从俱乐部归来，正站在屋外的楼梯上。Maxime站起身，想如若直接去招呼另一位议员未免太过突然而失礼。于是他向Camille点了点头，赠予他一个微笑。归根究底，这便是所有他理应给予的东西。

 

“晚安，Camille。”他说，“恕不远送。”

 

最终它竟结束得如此简单。他们曾经携手的时光仍还书写在Maxime如迷宫般错综复杂又无边无际的心中。不成文的回忆带着温柔的温度断断续续地流淌在书页之间。惊恐又愤怒地睁大眼睛的Camille、撕扯着磨损的袖边。沾着墨水气息的Camille、狂热地赞美着拉法叶特。占据了他的少年时代的Camille、他们身体相连，耻骨相撞，交合的激烈更甚于他在充斥着青春汗水的狭窄房间中讲出的炽烈情话。这并非一本需要遗弃的书，只不过需要挪一挪地方，移到书橱下方。

 

Maxime打开房门让进了Antoine。他的书册尚不如Camille的来得厚实：Antoine的来信正放在Maxime桌上，在Maxime最需要善意的话语时，曾将它紧紧握在颤抖的双手中；Antoine在国民公会前演讲，他的声音充斥着每一个角落，他扬着头，褐色的头发上跳动着耀眼的阳光。Antoine现在正站在这里，手中拿着一支温室玫瑰，冰雪融成的水珠大小不一，稀稀落落地沾在他宽阔的肩膀和未着帽饰的头发上。

 

“请进，公民。”Maxime说着，在房中给他挪出一片位置，有如在心中为他敞开一片天地。

圣茹斯特轻巧占据了它们，不费吹灰之力。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> 大卫确实画过赫克托尔，虽然Maxime可能其实并没见过那张画。
> 
> 1792年的巴黎是否有温室玫瑰，不知道，也许没有，但反正就这么写了。
> 
> ==================
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 温度计日报： Le Thermomètre du Jour，我其实不知道应不应该这么翻，但它确实是法革时期的一个报刊
> 
> “您最为谦卑与顺从的仆人。”：这句话是英语国家会有的信件结尾习俗，我看过圣给罗的信全文，结尾并不是这样写的，其实翻译成中文的话，最合适的翻译应该是此致敬礼吧（。）但是太傻了还是算了………………
> 
> 加拉蒂亚：塞浦路斯的国王曾经做了一个女性的雕塑，取名加拉蒂亚，然后国王深深爱上了她。阿芙洛狄忒被国王的真情感动，赋予了加拉蒂亚生命，让国王可以如愿得到爱情。  
> 我觉得天龙八部应该是从这取的梗……
> 
> “……爱欲的喘息盖、盖过了海浪的吟唱，他们纠缠与爱、爱抚，窒息于燃尽一切的情欲……”：这个东西是Organt的原文，其实原文写得露骨多了，我美化过了（。）


End file.
